Welcome Home
by AnnaTW
Summary: Three different times that Pepper comes home. Tony/Pepper


**Three scenarios – on holiday, delays in the airport gave me this idea. Guess they were good for something then. (Apologise for mistakes or repetitiveness.)**

Pepper crossed her arms and unconsciously tapped her foot on the shiny floor. She was at baggage claim looking for her bag to come round. She had been waiting for her bag for going on forty-five minutes now. The stairs to the plane came late so she was stuck next to the loved up couple for another half an hour. Then there was a delay on getting the bags off of the plane and then the conveyer belt was too crowded for Pepper to even see it so she had to just hang back until people got their bags and left.

What a crap ending to a crap holiday.

Through all this waiting around, Pepper had been getting too agitated to check her phone. She'd been back in America for nearly an hour and hadn't turned her phone back on. How unlike her. She dug her Blackberry out of her shorts pockets and turned it back on. It immediately started beeping and vibrating. Rolling her eyes Pepper started to plough her way through the emails and texts she'd received in the duration of her plane journey.

She had gotten so engrossed in replying that she almost forgot about her bag. When she looked back up hers was the only lonely one that was still rotating around. She went to drag it off and pull the handle up so she could easily wheel it out. Her next task was to find a taxi and get back to her lovely, cosy Malibu condo. She couldn't wait to be back in her own bed and smell the mixture that was purely her house. She really did take her little pleasures for granted, she missed her own space.

"Miss. Potts?"

Her cheery cab driver piped up. Pepper nodded and greeted him happily. He took her bag and put it in the boot and then held the back door open for her to get in. Pepper sat back and enjoyed the feel of leather seats and the smell of air freshener.

"Fun holiday?"

Pepper caught the taxi drivers eye in the mirror and nodded again "Very, thank-you."

The conversation ended there and Pepper's attention turned back to the ever growing number of emails in her inbox. Sometimes she hated the fact she had a boss who was always in demand. But then she remembered the perks of working for _the_ Tony Stark. She hadn't seen him for almost two weeks as she took her holiday time to go visit her sister in England. She had married some British executive and so had moved to be with him. It was all going swimmingly until her mum joined them. It turned into the holiday from hell. Pepper loved her family, but she had moved to Malibu so she would appreciate the time she did spend with them. Her mum was _hard_ work.

Her phone started ringing. She looked down and saw her boss' cheesy grin in a picture he had took himself. _Vain idiot_.

"Hello?"

"Miss me gorgeous?" his slimy voice came through the phone.

"God Tony, do us all a favour and get out your-"

"Ah Miss. Potts, I missed you." Tony cut in with an amused voice "What's got you in a tizzy?"

"Stupid plane delays," Pepper looked out the window and saw all the familiar buildings of Malibu, making her automatically cheer up "I can't wait to get home."

"So that means you're not coming to this benefit with me tonight?" he sounded hopeful.

"Keep dreaming Stark," Pepper rubbed her forehead "I have too much of a headache to get dressed up and talk to all your board buddies tonight."

"Buddies?" Tony sounded mock-hurt "As if I'd hang around with that lot willingly. And how come you get to use a headache for an excuse? I hope you know i'm going to be using that next time, and I expect no argument from you young lady."

Pepper snorted "Yeah okay, see how far you get with that Tony."

"Hang on Potts, got another call." After a minute's silence Tony's voice rose back up "Well as you're making me go to this stupid thing I better go. Happy's waiting for me outside. What is it for again?"

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius-?"

"I am."

"Then figure it out for yourself. Have a nice night Tony."

Tony laughed at her quipping "Welcome home Pepper."

* * *

Another state, another flight, another mess.

Tony had really put his foot in it, _again_. Iron Man was such a burden for Pepper. People thought it was such an easy job. They thought Tony Stark was a playful, easy going boss. Which he was, Pepper wasn't going to deny that. But he was also an arrogant, impulsive, stubborn arsehole. He was hard work and people didn't seem to realise that. Pepper couldn't fully blame them because she was so good at what she did that she made it look like a breeze. Tony was far from a breeze, more like a whirlwind storm. An impossible genius. That was him all round. _Bloody impossible_.

He had been hurt pretty bad on his last mission. Badly broken arm, broken leg, fractured ribs, concussion. Blood _everywhere_ in his shop. Pepper thanked god for autopilot when he had returned. If Jarvis wasn't as clever as his creator, Tony would be face down in an Afghan gutter at that moment. The suit was in shreds of red and gold, barley a suit anymore. Pepper had run him straight to a hospital and thankfully he was going to fully recover. Granted it'd take a few months, but Tony was going to be fine.

What annoyed her most was that she had told him not to go. It had been a huge argument and left both of their blood pressure's sky rocketing. Nick Fury said it'd be a dangerous one and that was it for Pepper. She didn't need the hassle and Tony didn't need the beating up. What was the point of intentionally going to get beaten the crap out of? Being Tony Stark, he ignored her and went. His mind was on Pepper the whole flight over and thinking of ways to make it up to her. He was so distracted that Jarvis' voice drowned out and Tony hadn't heard his alert that a missile was heading straight for him.

Pepper had cried. She sobbed in the hospital waiting room, at her house, at work. He had been rushed straight to surgery and spent a good eight or so hours in the operating room. Then he had to have time to rest and after nearly a week of not seeing his face, Pepper was allowed to go and see him. His face was covered in cuts and bruises and Pepper tentatively ran her hand along his jaw line.

Two months later she had to go to New York and hold a press conference on his behalf. Being the only one that really knew his condition, Pepper had to be the centre of attention, which she wasn't used to. It had gone well, but she hated having to leave Tony. She pulled herself away from him and left him to entertain himself. She had Rhodey promise he would visit often so that Tony didn't get too bored and try to break out. She had to spend almost a month in the Big Apple to settle everyone's nerves about their infamous boss and was relieved when she got a call from the head doctor and said that Tony had been sent home.

She had got her bag with less hassle than her last journey and was now on the hunt for a taxi, again. She saw the sign for taxis and started to head that way. She exited the airport into the heat of the sun and breathed in the air. She was about to turn to head for the cabs until she saw him. Standing on the opposite side of the road. She walked over to him. His face was nearly completely healed apart from a faint bruise above his right eye. His left arm was in a sling. He was wearing his favourite jeans, a loose t-shirt and converse.

"What're you doing here?"

"Well due to the fact that you had to go and deal with everything because of me, I thought I'd pick you up." Tony gave her a faint smile.

"Not sure I trust getting in a car driven by you at the moment?" Pepper gestured to his left arm.

Tony looked at his arm and his eyes shone at the easiness of the relationship again "Happy's parked at the pickup zone."

"Ah," Pepper nodded "Shall we?"

It took them less than three minutes to walk round the corner to the pickup zone. Happy greeted Pepper and put her bag in the boot of the car before returning to his seat in the front of the car. Happy thought he'd give them both a moment as he knew Tony wanted to properly apologise. He took it as his cue when he saw Tony reach into the back of the car and hide the small bundle of flowers behind his back.

After checking she had all her belongings, Pepper went to walk round to her side of the car. She had put her bag in the back of the car and was about to climb in when Tony's voice stopped her in her tracks. He walked over to her and presented the few flowers wrapped in a satin ribbon to her.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you,"

Pepper smiled at the flowers and her heart grew light with the sincerity of his apology "Tony, I knew you had to do it, it's who you are. I just hate seeing you get hurt and it wasn't helpful that Fury told us before you left that'd be a dangerous mission."

Tony looked at his feet and mumbled another apology. Pepper lifted his head to look him in the eyes and smile reassuringly at him. She then pulled him in for a secure hug without hurting his broken arm. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let one of her hands loose itself in his thick hair. "I want you safe."

Tony was surprised by the embrace, but welcomed it by wrapping his right arm around her waist "Thank-you for sticking with me Pepper."

She pulled back "Always."

For a moment she thought Tony was going to kiss her. He stared intently into her eyes and then her lips and she felt her body getting excited at the thought of Tony's lips against hers. He thought he was going to kiss her as well. But the moment was ruined by a passer by running their suitcase over one of Pepper's feet. She yelped lightly.

"Crap it. I'm so sorry,"

"It's fine," Pepper grimaced. She turned to Tony "Let's go home."

"Yeah okay," Tony's voice was soft. He let Pepper walk round the car until a thought popped into his mind. He ran round to her side again "I almost forgot. I got you this."

He pulled a thin box from his jean pocket and handed it to her. Pepper wasn't expecting it. She opened the lid of the box with a creak at the hinges. It was a diamond, slender, simply beautiful bracelet.

"Welcome home," Tony smiled and took the bracelet from her hand. With difficulty he attached it to her wrist and watched her happily admire her new gift.

Pepper leaned in and kissed his cheek gently "Thank-you Tony."

* * *

Three weeks.

Three _bloody_ weeks without Tony.

It wasn't all bad when Pepper thought about it. She had been to Tenerife with her friends for those weeks. She'd been to the spa, ogled at some of the exotic men and had some good girly chats. The sort of things girls can only gossip about when they're with their friends. Like 'Sex and the City' sort of stuff. Comparing men, technique, girth. It was all the type of silly fun girls liked to have every once in a while.

She had missed Tony though. They had been together for around six months. It had happened shortly after the whole Iron Man fiasco. As it turned out Tony _had _wanted to kiss Pepper. She enjoyed the other side to him. The lovely, caring, sweet Tony Stark that he'd never shown before because he'd never been someone's boyfriend for more than a night before. Sure, she had seen the sensitive Tony before, but the difference between being his friend and being his lover was the sex. The fooling around, the making out, the sex. It was all a different kind of pleasure that they were both enjoying.

Pepper had been quite annoying on the flight she had to admit herself. She wasn't quite sure why she was so anxious to see him again, but it was bugging her. She kept fidgeting in her seat, reading about five minutes worth of her book before closing it again and asking people how long they had of the flight left. In the end the hostess cut her from asking for the twentieth time and promised to tell Pepper when they were close to landing, giving her a false smile of pearly white teeth.

The flight exited and all the passengers dragged their feet down the ridiculously long corridor to the gate, then to baggage reclaim, then to their cars. Pepper had calmed after her friend, Ria, got a few complimentary flight wines down her. The six girls walked down the airport hallway among the crowd of passengers and chatted. It had been a fun holiday, but Pepper decided three weeks was too long to be away from her man. Georgia, her other friend, had enthusiastically agreed, she had only been with her boyfriend for four months, but they had been joined at the hip.

The girls are laughing again at a crude joke Jenny had just cracked. Girls could be dirty too.

Pepper felt her heart swell when she saw him waiting for her at the gate. It was like déjà vu except he was waiting for her inside the airport this time and two arms with all bones intact. He was wearing his black jeans and a black polo t-shirt. She noticed that his hair had been cut short and he had styled it nicely to go along with his light stubble. He looked delicious, just casually strolling back and forth and swinging his car keys round on his finger.

Pepper tightened the hold on her handbag before running up to him. He noticed her and flashed his smile before greeting her. He threw his arms around Pepper's waist and spun her round. They both laughed.

"Someone's happy to see me," Tony's eyes sparkled with happiness as he had his girl back in his arms.

He set Pepper back on her feet so she was an inch lower than him. She grinned "Mildly at most."

This made him grin back "Nice to know I was missed."

Pepper leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She'd missed the feel of his arms around her, his hands on her and his lips locked with hers. His lips were moist, warm and inviting. Her hand ran through his hair and relished in the fresh cut feeling of it. She had always loved his hair and how it always had a light curl to it. But the short look was working for him. Especially as he had gelled it nicely, like the stars. Pepper liked that. She had herself a good-looking boyfriend. They didn't let the kiss grow too passionate due to the public place with people of ages being around. They'd save the heat for later.

"Nice haircut," Pepper licked her lips.

"You noticed?" Tony mocked.

"I'm a girl, course I noticed," Pepper checked behind her "Where did the girls go?"

"I was a little too busy with you," Pepper rolled her eyes at him "They're probably getting the bags. Come on."

Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her to walk off. She liked it when he took control. His hand bigger than hers and held it perfectly. She always loved his hands. They created things, they could make Pepper feel satisfaction. They were very clever hands.

She saw her friends lingering around the exit of the airport. Pepper's bag was sitting on the floor next to them so she didn't both going over to the conveyer belt. Tony walked over with her, his hand still linked with hers.

"Hi girls, you're all looking lovely," what a charmer.

The girls giggled at Tony Stark saying they looked nice. Pepper gradually made her way through all of her friends saying good-bye and thanking them for a great holiday. Tony followed her through and kissed her friends on the cheeks, making them blush. Even the married ones. Once they all went their separate ways, Tony picked up Pepper's bag and interlaced their hands again. Once they reached Tony's car he put Pepper's bag into the boot and slammed it shut.

He then walked round to Pepper and without warning kissed her. As Tony had parked in the back corner of the car park Pepper felt more comfortable to enjoy the kiss. He tasted of Redbull and chewing gum. His hands slipped under her t-shirt and stroked her sun-kissed skin. Pepper's hands scraped through his hair and led down to pull the collar of his t-shirt so he grew closer to her.

Tony pulled back and took laboured breaths before slowly kissing a path down her jaw. His arms wrapped tighter round her waist and he took her in. She smelt of flowers and fresh air. Tony reached up and pushed her hair back from her face.

"Welcome home Pepper,"

He kissed her once more before getting into the car.

**Written in three hours. Boo-ya! (: AnnaTW**


End file.
